konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Megumin
is one of the main characters of the ''KonoSuba'' series. She is an arch-wizard of the in Fantasy World and the first person to join Kazuma's party. Appearance Megumin is a young girl with short dark brown hair and crimson colored eyes. She wears a black cloak with a gold border, choker, witch's hat, fingerless gloves, and carries a black staff. Though, she jokingly claims that her eye-patch seals her immense power, she sees it as a stylish sense of fashion. Personality Megumin is a straightforward, sometimes childish and overly-dramatic girl who speaks in an old-style Japanese dialect. She is also very hyper and lively. It is implied that she has chuunibyou tendencies like the rest of the Crimson Demon villagers. She can act calm or aggressive, depending on the situation. She dislikes being treated like a child just because of her young appearance and becomes depressed when Kazuma refers to her as a loli. Background She decided to become an Explosion mage after a busty older woman saved her with Explosion magic when she was young. She claims she must cast explosion once a day or she will die. While attending school, Megumin would swindle food from Yunyun everyday, since her parents couldn't afford meals. Due to her exceptional academic performance, Megumin was able to graduate early. When she left to travel alone, Yunyun predicted she would be “at a loss due to a lack in the means of survival, begging a useless guy for a meal!”. After traveling to Axel Town she quickly gained a reputation as a crazy Explosion fanatic, thus parties refused to accept her before meeting Kazuma and Aqua. Plot She decides to join Kazuma's party after seeing their vacancy poster. During their first meeting, Megumin almost collapses from hunger, followed by a weak request for something to eat. Amusingly, this plays out just as Yunyun predicted. Skills Despite her status as an archwizard, Megumin limits her repertoire to just the high level spell "Explosion" and only once a day because of her mana capacity. She compensates for this by having a higher burst damage output than most mages. Megumin spends the extra skill points she gains from leveling up on Explosion enhancement passives and High-Speed Incantations (a reference to the Type-Moon Universe). Relationships Kazuma Satou She considers Kazuma a reliable-at-emergencies yet perverted guy. They enjoy a close relationship, comfortable enough to bathe together. She's the most defensive in their party when Kazuma is badmouthed by strangers. She begins developing romantic feelings for him in Volume 5. These feelings are touched on more in volume 9 (especially in the last chapter). Aqua They get along well enough to converse normally. She doesn't seem to care about Aqua's stupid antics. Darkness They get along well enough to converse normally. She doesn't seem disgusted or bothered by Darkness' masochistic tendencies. Yunyun They share a sense of rivalry and seem hostile towards each other. While still in school, Megumin enjoyed bullying Yunyun. In truth, Megumin genuinely cares for her and vice-versa, and Yunyun just wants her friendship. Yuiyui Yuiyui does what is "best" for her daughter once she finds out Kazuma is rich; attempting to create a situation where Megumin sleeps with Kazuma and forcing a marriage. To this end, she locks Kazuma and Megumin in the same bedroom for several nights, and even knocks out her husband & Darkness with the Sleep spell to prevent them from interfering. Trivia * Megumin has her own spin-off along with Yunyun, titled Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Bakuen wo! * At the anime's PV character introduction, Megumin was introduced as the "Real Heroine", while Aqua was introduced as the "Main Heroine". * Megumin is likely a parody of Lina Inverse of Slayers series. They are similar in a lot of ways. Her Explosion spell chant in the anime is suspiciously similar to Lina's Dragon Slave. Megumin also has a younger (instead of older) sister who may become (instead of is) an even greater person. * She has a "cat" named Chomusuke which is actually the other half of Lord Wolbach. * She wears lacy black panties. * She claims that she doesn't need to use the washroom and insists on such even when Kazuma accompanies her to use the toilet in their party's mansion. * Her clan all have weird names, which sound like childish nicknames in Japanese. "Megumi" is a rather popular girly name in Japan, and the suffix "in" is used to girli-fy or diminute a name. So, "Megumin" is an overboard pun on a common name, thus the humor. * She hates dungeons because using Explosion would collapse them and kill everyone inside. * Megumin refuses to learn any other spells despite Kazuma's insistence. * In the anime, Megumin's staff has changed 3 times. First, her staff orb color are light blue, and later, it's changed into a crimson colored (episode 4). At the last scene of episode 10, she hung a 3 colored crystal on her staff. * All of Megumin's equipment (Staff, Eye Patch, and Outfits) are gifts from her school friends. * Megumin sends her extra money home. She also writes about her adventures, which are a sightly different retelling from her perspective though. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Human